Okay! Time For Plan B!
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Spencer and the Carlin family have just moved to LA from Ohio and Spencer meets the one and only Ashley Davies. Will Ashley show Spencer the true life or will Spencer be able to calm her down? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Carlin and the rest of her small family had uprooted and moved away from their previous house in Ohio and had moved in to their new home in the lively Los Angeles, a town of danger and new promises. They had moved because Paula Carlin had gotten a better job offer up in LA and Arthur felt like taking on a new job, it wasn't that much of a change for them but it was for their children.

Glen who was the basketball star at their school in Ohio would know have to start school half way through the term, as well as making a new reputation, trying out for the school team and getting on it and also, ditching his sister quickly and making new friends and even scoring the hottest girl in the school.

Clay would have to try and live up the life in LA which he knew would be hard because of all of the racist attacks that happen in LA. He was a smart boy who was loyal to his friends even if he didn't have that many of them. Clay knew that he would have to make an instant impression and get some friends around him fast and not just hang out with his sister all of the time, he also knew that he needed to get Glen off his back about girls and style.

Spencer was one of the cheerleaders at her old school and had many friends who she would miss. Spencer didn't know how she was going to take to this new school, or how it would take to her. She didn't know what she wanted to be like in this school. She knew that going to a new city and a new school meant a new start but she didn't know what to be. She could carry on her cheerleading skills and become a popular kid and have the jock running with the family like it did back in Ohio or she could try something new.

None of the Carlin children were excited to go to a new school, in fact all of their nerves were trembling and as Paula's car approached the school entrance, they all looked upon the quick bedlam of students rushing around to get their stuff or meet their friends. They saw all of the different cliques of students hanging around together and yelling stuff at each other.

They got out of the car and looked at each other, and when their mother drove off as fast as they could, they all let out a simultaneous sigh. They knew it was going to be a tough and long day and that they would go home wanting to sleep for an entire year, only to be kept up with homework and lessons that they had to catch up on. Catching up wouldn't be that bad if the catching up in question didn't involve getting through three and a half months worth of work.

The three Carlins began to walk through the school grounds and they each noticed the people that were looking at them, trying to size them up before they even talked to any of them. The other students were trying to freak out the fresh meat and see if they could get them running, try to see what they were made of. Spencer let out a whimper and Glen glared at her as he didn't want her to make them all have a reputation for being weak people who will cry just because they're being looked at by many people.

They finally found their way to the office where they got timetables for the year and maps. The map was an A4 sheet of paper and showed a very complicated version of the building.

"**Like a map is actually going to help us around here, it looks even more complicated on here!"** Clay exclaimed.

"**I'm not too bothered, I'm alright, all I need to know is where the gym is and from what I saw of it earlier, it's just across the field"** Glen said happily because he knew where something was.

"**Yeah but Glen, you need to know where your lessons are and weight-lifting is not a lesson believe it or not" **Spencer replied to him coolly. Glen rolled his eyes because saying a quiet **"loser"** and walking off on his own leaving Clay and Spencer to fend for themselves. There was ten minutes before the start of lessons for the day and Clay decided that he would go off and try and find his own class and hugged Spencer and wished her good look. Spencer replied to him with the same words and walked off and tried to find her way around the place.

She had only being walking down the corridors for five minutes before someone knocked in to her and spilt coffee all over her.

"**Watch where you're going, fuck's sake!"** The brunette girl yelled before gathering the coffee cup back up and checking that there was still some coffee left and picking up a book that she had dropped on the floor.

Spencer leant against the locker and let out a heavy sigh, today had gone bad already, things were just going to get worse and this was going to be one of the worst days of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer finally found her way to the lesson and was 10 minutes late and was thankful that her teacher was kind enough to let her explain that she was new and that's why she was late. She was only thankful because at her old school, even if you were new and had absolutely no idea where you were going, you got a week worth of detention and you couldn't get out of it, you had no chance.

She sat down in the only remaining seat in the class and pulled a notebook out and even though she knew that she had promised herself that she would pay attention to the class, she didn't and she started to draw over her notebook and write silly little comments. After a while, she noticed that the entire room was quiet and that everyone was doing their work and the teacher was at her desk, with her nose deep in the book that they were supposed to be analysing.

Spencer took this time and opportunity to look around the room and observe the people that were in her class and the last person that she set eyes on was looking right back at her. She had soft brown eyes with brown hair that was curled and featured a red dye in the fringe. The girl was looking back at Spencer with a slight smile on her face. Spencer remembered that this was the girl that she had bumped in to on the corridor and she hoped that the girl wasn't smiling at her as a sign that she was going to rough her up after the lesson.

"Miss Carlin, I know that you are new, but that doesn't mean that you should be gazing at Miss Davies and not reading the book that you have been set. You need to catch up, you're very behind" The teacher announced, Spencer looked back at her teacher and saw that she was looking irritably at her and tapping her fingers on the desk. There was a number of wolf whistles after the teacher had stopped thinking and she heard that someone at the back of the class was yelling at some other person who was near them. The entire class turned around and Spencer saw that it was the girl that she had been looking at previously. This girl seemed to attract a lot of her attention today.

"**Can you ever just have a clear mind? She wasn't gazing lovingly at me, fucking freak, what is your problem?!" **She yelled as everyone watched and then punched him in the face, making his nose break and blood erupt from it quickly.

The teacher marched over to them both in a distressed manner and ordered the girl out of the class and for the boy to go to the nurse and get patched up. The teacher then returned to her desk. Everyone was just looking at each other, not knowing what to do. Spencer turned back around to face the front of the class as she had a feeling that everyone was looking at her, thinking about her and talking about her.

Why had that boy said to the girl that she knew as Miss Davies that she was staring lovingly at her when she wasn't? She didn't understand this school at all. Spencer was in thought when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a dark coloured girl who had been drawing some form of art on her desk all the way through the lesson.

"**That girl was Ashley Davies; you do not get on the wrong side of her. Don't get me wrong, she can be nice from what I've heard from people who know her, but she can turn bad. Just watch yourself with her alright?"** She said to Spencer. Spencer took in the warning quickly and deeply. With what she had just seen, she really did not want to get on the wrong side of the girl that she now knew as Ashley Davies.

"**I'm Chelsea by the way"** She introduced herself.

"**I'm Spencer"** She replied.

"**You're new right? Want someone to sit with at dinner?"** Chelsea asked her. Spencer smiled and nodded at the knowledge that she now had a friend and someone to sit with on her first day, it turned out that her first day wasn't going that bad after all. She did wonder how the day had been for her brothers and parents.

The bell rang and Spencer packed up her things and smiled when she saw Chelsea waiting by the door for her. She was really glad that there was someone that she could talk to but surely it wasn't dinner yet. She checked her timetable and saw that there was a free lesson next so she had nothing to do.

"**Can I see your timetable Spencer?"** Chelsea asked politely. Spencer nodded and gave her the sheet of paper. **"Oh that's good, you have most of your lessons and frees with me, apart from Maths and General studies. So what do you want to do during this free?"** She asked Spencer. Spencer shook her head.

"**I don't know, what do you guys do for fun around here?"** She asked.

"**Well seeing as though we have two hours, we might as well go down to the cafeteria and get you meeting everyone"** Chelsea replied and started to show Spencer the way to the cafeteria. Spencer was happy and hoped that she would meet some nice people that she would like, or that would actually like her.

When they eventually got there, she looked at Chelsea's few friends and saw that they weren't really the cheerleading type as they were all drawing. They seemed like the arty type just like Chelsea did. Spencer guessed that it would be a brand new beginning totally, as she wouldn't be on the cheerleading team with these guys.

Chelsea introduced Spencer to her friends and they all said a quiet but nice hello and allowed Spencer to sit down and talk to them all. They all told her about themselves and then asked Spencer about her.

"**Well I come from Ohio, we moved because my parents had better job offers up here. I have two brothers who both go here as well, there's Glen who's probably trying to get on the basketball team as we speak and there's Clay who's probably trying to find some weird statistics out. I'm the youngest of us all and I'm not allowed to do anything at all as my mom would probably have a complex. I was on the cheerleading squad at my old school. Today is also my first day and the first thing I did was knock in to Ashley Davies and spilt coffee over half of the corridor" **Spencer said all in one breath. At the final sentence they all looked shocked.

"**You did that and you're still alive? Wow"** One of Chelsea's friends, Anna, said to her in a shocked voice.

"**Yes she's still alive, isn't that obvious. So anyway Blondie, are you talking about me already huh? That's a record."** Ashley said from behind Spencer with a smirk on her face.


End file.
